


午时以前概不负责.Unaccountable for Mistakes Made Before Noon

by JacieNL



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacieNL/pseuds/JacieNL
Summary: 哈娜发现，重新召集的守望先锋里喜欢早起的人不多。- 或者 -一系列错误引发的误解、复仇和清晨酗酒。





	午时以前概不负责.Unaccountable for Mistakes Made Before Noon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dogtit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtit/gifts).
  * A translation of [Unaccountable for Mistakes Made Before Noon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10133540) by [dogtit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtit/pseuds/dogtit). 



哈娜发现，重新召集的守望先锋里喜欢早起的人不多。这样的人未必少到罕见的程度，但早八点前确实没几个人在监测站里走动。塞特娅是其中之一，哈娜曾看到她在外面的临时花园里做晨练瑜伽，源氏和禅雅塔则在一旁静静冥想。有时半藏也会加入，但多数时候他只是在屋顶上挂着，像个怪胎一样。

法芮尔起床时间和哈娜差不多。作为早起训练的习惯，法芮尔会开几句玩笑，而哈娜会欣然应战，邀她晚些时候较量一场——当然是在早餐以后。

安吉拉会一副睡眠失调的样子，跟她说什么都没反应，得喝掉两杯半咖啡（不加奶，不加糖）才会清醒过来。那时候，法芮尔就晨跑回来了。她们三个会坐下来聊点八卦，哈娜乐在其中。有些人——比如小美、76、温斯顿、塞特娅，偶尔连 _拉克瓦_ 都来凑热闹——习惯于把她当成涉世未深的孩子。虽然76这么做只是让她耿耿于怀（如果他再吼一次“你该称呼‘长官’”，她一定要把这个皱巴巴的老头怼到墙里去），但总这样她实在觉得心累。

不过，其他人都挺好的。她最喜欢跟安吉拉还有法芮尔聊天，这主要是因为安吉拉能理解她这样的天才少女投身战场要经历多少磨难，而法芮尔总是很乐意跟她一起东拉西扯地闲聊。

又是这样一个早晨，她们坐在一起。哈娜大口吃着石锅拌饭，法芮尔滔滔不绝地说着在努巴尼的一次任务，当时她跟狂鼠、禅雅塔、卢西奥和莱因哈特分在一队。

“——结果我们的对手是个刚满月的交警！狂鼠差点就把她给炸了，虽然我们解释过这一切都是误会，我们正是奥丽莎需要的帮手。后来莱因哈特撞上一辆车……”

“断了三根肋骨，外加胫骨骨折。”安吉拉把咖啡杯重重放回桌上，补充道，“我一直提醒他别在路上横冲直撞，可他听吗？ _Nein_ _!_ （从不！）”

光脚板踩地面的窸窣声把她们的注意力引向厨房另一头。中午前能看到莉娜可是件稀罕事——哈娜在桌子底下瞄了一眼手机，惊讶得直咂舌——更别提现在还不到九点。法芮尔突然低哼一声，这让哈娜抬起头来。莉娜已经旁若无人地拖着脚走到冰箱旁，边嘟囔边拉开柜门。

她弯下身子时，宽大的运动裤滑下来一截，白色的小背心也随着她挠屁股的动作掀起一角。映入眼帘的东西让哈娜差点一口饭噎在喉咙里。在橙色的丁字裤（这倒不奇怪，哈娜心想）上方，用狂放的字体刺着一个纹身。据哈娜观察，写的是“ _蜘蛛骑手_ ”，两个单词间还有只红色沙漏。

屋里一片寂静，莉娜定在冰箱前，鼓起腮帮。哈娜望向左侧，只见安吉拉抿着嘴，憋笑憋得满脸通红。她又看看法芮尔，也是一样的表情。

最后，哈娜故作隐秘地说：“相当前卫，不是吗？”

“哦，”安吉拉窃笑道，“天哪。实在是非常，啊， _与众不同_ 。多么……漂亮的字体啊。”

“细节令人印象深刻，”法芮尔附和着，忍得肩膀发抖，“以前从没见过。真可惜。”

莉娜无奈地叹了口气，关上柜门靠在冰箱上，随手拨弄着上面贴的家务转盘，眯眼望向她们。眼前的景象一点都没让哈娜失望。莉娜颈侧有不下五个新鲜吻痕，背心上褪色的墨迹印着一行字——“老爹的乖女儿”。她的头发乱成一团，恐怕只有大把时间加上梳子和强效啫喱才能解决。

“好吧，好吧，”莉娜嗓音沙哑，“你们又在八卦什么呢？”

这成了压断骆驼脊背的最后一根稻草。安吉拉和法芮尔放声大笑，哈娜咧开嘴，双手支着下巴探身向前。

“蜘蛛骑手哈，奥克斯顿？想不出那说的是谁呢。”

莉娜盯了她好一阵子才反应过来，大叫一声，拽起松垮垮的裤腰几乎提到胸口，脸瞬间涨得跟脖子上的吻痕一样鲜红。

“不、不是你们想的那样！”莉娜大叫，“我，呃，你看这、呃、这老早就有了！是我小时候喜欢的漫画！”

这下哈娜也笑出声来。安吉拉喘着气，笑得满脸是泪。法芮尔拍着桌子，震得桌上杯子碗碟咔咔响。

“ _哦去你的。_ ”莉娜一手挡住背心上的字，一手摸摸脖子，小声发着牢骚，“还没到中午呢！我只想吃点东西回床上去——”

“说得对，”法芮尔补刀，“毕竟拉克瓦刚把 _你_ 吃干抹净。”

“我要给你鼻子上来一拳，艾玛莉，我对天发誓！”

“你 _够得着_ 我鼻子吗？”

法芮尔的笑声戛然而止——又有人走了进来，下面紧身裤，上面一件衬衣印着“老爹在此”。安吉拉差点把嘴里的咖啡喷出来，笑得上气不接下气的哈娜也没了声音。安娜·艾玛莉淡淡扫了她们一眼，目光落到莉娜身上，不露声色地在女孩屁股上拍了一巴掌。

“昨晚表现不错， _habibti_ （小可爱）。”她丢下这句话，给自己泡了杯茶就走开了。

厨房里一片死寂，所有人都在琢磨是怎么回事。莉娜脸上一阵红一阵白，满脸问号地望向哈娜，哈娜无助地耸耸肩。安吉拉把咖啡推到一旁，双手捂着嘴。法芮尔咳了几声，像是想说什么却没说出口。

“哇。”哈娜愣了好一阵子，“哇，什么鬼？哦该死。哦我的老天爷。我没做梦吧？”她感觉好像刚以两倍音速弹出机甲。 _看样子我们都搞错了，她和拉克瓦之间的紧张感不是那回事？活见鬼，这下我欠卢西奥五块钱……_

“我要来杯冰镇伏特加。”安吉拉立刻站起来，两眼瞪得老大，越过哈娜头顶看着什么。哈娜转过身，只见法芮尔气得脸都变形了。该开溜了。

“现在可是早餐时间。”哈娜抱起她的石锅拌饭，手忙脚乱地跳下椅子。

“冰镇伏特加配吐司。”安吉拉更正道。法芮尔像炮弹出膛一样从座位上射了出去，莉娜尖叫着夺门而出，她们赶忙朝反方向跑去。

*

在守望先锋倒台前，艾米丽·拉克瓦就不觉得自己是个喜欢早起的人，在它倒台后更是如此。经过那一系列变故，她的身体机能不再长期处于活跃水平，平日会降低代谢以恢复消耗的能量。

按理说，在昨晚的剧烈运动后，她应该在床上好好补觉。但人有三急，饿得咕咕叫的肚子也在呼唤她起床（况且少了莉娜的温暖，自己躺着也没意思，虽然她宁死也不会亲口承认这一点）。另外，就是因为这阵吵闹声了。

她有些奇怪她的小情人跑到哪去了。走到窗前就见莉娜飞一般地横穿沾满露水的草地，惊动了堡垒，打断了法斯瓦尼的晨练，让她心头生出更多疑问。同样令人不解的是，法芮尔·艾玛莉正甩开膀子撒腿狂奔，在女孩身后穷追不舍。那场面就像母狮在追捕猎豹。

“ _奥克斯顿，_ _你敢搞上我母亲_ _？！_ ”艾玛莉咆哮。

“ _什么鬼，没有的事！我才不会呢！_ ”莉娜吼了回去，跳上一根旗杆嗖嗖往上爬。艾米丽大为惊叹。

“ _那你是说我母亲配不上你？！_ ”

“ _什么？！不！我、我相信你母亲是个好床伴_ _——_ _”_

“ _你怎么敢这么说我母亲？！我要杀了你，莉娜·奥克斯顿！”_ 法芮尔也开始爬旗杆。

“喜欢这出戏吗？”艾米丽微微一惊，这才发现安娜已经走到她身旁，边呷着茶边说：“我挺喜欢的。”

“我想……也是。”艾米丽注意到安娜的衬衣，蹙起眉头，“哈。我一直在找这件衣服……我说谁把它从洗衣房摸走了呢。你怎么……？”

“报复。”安娜言简意赅，欣赏着前院草地上的鸡飞狗跳。杰克和加布里尔已经被吵醒了，有人正试图说服温斯顿上去把莉娜从旗杆顶摘下来。

“报复什么？”艾米丽看着这出闹剧，慢悠悠地问。这时，莉娜已经放弃了为自己辩护，嗷嗷直叫：“好好好，我操你妈行了吧！ **我操你妈！** ”幸好他们没有邻居，艾米丽心想。

“小莉娜把我最后一点茉莉花茶都喝完了，那可贵得很呢。”安娜的语气颇有些遗憾。她又啜了口茶，翘起兰花指，心满意足地轻叹一声。艾米丽审慎地向旁跨出一步，和安娜拉开安全距离。“衣服还你前要洗一下吗？”

艾米丽看着这位年长女性，看着她毫无敌意的灿烂微笑，倒抽了一口气。“怎么说呢？留着吧。送给你了。”

衬衣嘛，她大可以再买一件。


End file.
